


Teenagers

by perfectlyObscure



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Humanstuck, M/M, also i dont know where this is going, bro is an abusive fuck (im sorry), dave gets into a lot of fights, one sided stridercest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyObscure/pseuds/perfectlyObscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me<br/>They could care less as long as someone'll bleed<br/>So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose<br/>Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pretty short chapter to get some background information on dave  
> also a little implied stridercest  
> written in daves pov

You didn't want to go back home, you never do. It would mean seeing your bro, which you certainly could not deal with right now. You start walking slowly in the direction of the park, lightly kicking the ground beneath your feet with every heavy step. This is a familiar routine to you, you do it pretty much everyday and you hardly think when you sit down on a swing and push yourself back and forth a little, feet never leaving the grass. One glance at your watch and you know that its only 8pm, you've still got a lot of time to kill before your bro falls asleep, and you groan inwardly at the thought.

For about the millionth time in your life, you think about how lucky your sister, Rose, was. She moved away with your mother when you were around 6 years old, you haven't spoke nor seen her since. You have no idea how life's going for her, but you can bet its better than yours, at least she doesn't have to deal with your brother. Now you're really regretting not moving with them when they offered. Seriously, what were you fucking thinking? Did you honestly think you could help him? He was fucked up and you knew it, yet you stayed. You stayed and took all those beatings, without ever uttering a word. You attempted to hide some of the pills or whatever he was always taking, sometimes you got caught, and if you were lucky you'd only come out of it with a broken nose and cuts and bruises all over. But you carried on, because if you didn't, he might already be dead by now.

But the worst part of all this? It's the fact that you could stop him. With all the fighting you've done out on the streets, you could stop him from injuring you, especially when he's drunk and loses all sense of coordination. You could land in so many blows. But you don't. You don't want to hurt him, despite all he's done to you.  
And why?  
Because you loved him. And maybe, just maybe that love extended a little beyond that of a sibling, but that was definitely not something you ever wanted to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karkat is introdused thats all i really have to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter gave me way more trouble than it should have and i dont even know why

You slot your key into the keyhole and turn it slowly and your hand rests briefly on the doorknob before you gathered up the courage to turn it and go inside.  
The first thing you notice is the clothes strewn carelessly on the floor when you step into the house. Somebody was clearly in a rush to get them off.

Oh,  
Well your brother probably hooked up with some chick,  
Again. 

You feel a faint stab of pain in your chest as you realize this and you hardly notice the edge of the keys digging into your palms as you clenched your fists tightly, and a few trickles of blood ran through your fingers. You turn quickly on your heel and run out into the open again. you are really not in the mood right now you slam the door shut behind you and throw the stained keys down on the ground with as much force as you could muster. You just stand outside, leaning on the door for a while until you've calmed down a bit, then you pull the hood of your ridiculously bright orange hoodie over your head and you start trudging back the way you came.

“Hey kid!” you hear someone shout, and it was clear they were addressing you. You look up and you see several people smirking at you. They were probably older by a few years. 

Great. This was the worst time for a fight, and you wanted to try your best to avoid one. 

Just keep walking Dave,  
keep walking and they‘ll leave you alone. 

But they don’t. An empty glass bottle is thrown at your feet, just where you were going to step. It smashes when it collides with the pavement and you could feel the glass shards pricking your skin through your jeans, and this time you were fully aware of the droplets of blood oozing out of the cuts. Looks like you’re gonna have to get new jeans again. 

They jump of the low metal barrier that separated the pavement from the road that they were half sitting, half leaning on, and walk towards you with those dumb sideways smiles still plastered on their faces, trying to look as intimidating as possible.  
“I was talking to you.” One of them says.  
You looked him dead in the eye and kept silent. That earned you a fist right in the jaw and you winced as your teeth clashed together. You intended to return the favour but you missed.

Shit,  
How the fuck did you manage to misjudge that punch? 

Instead you got you a knee shoved right into your stomach and you gasped as you doubled over in agony.

Give up Dave, this evening really wasn't going well for you.

 

Your vision goes white from the pain and you fell to the ground on your side, you head hitting the pavement with a hollow thunk, and you could just about make out the red of your blood spreading across the orange of your hoodie . Fuck, that’s definitely going to stain. But before you could think too much of it, another figure appears which you didn't remember seeing before.

Great, just what you needed. Another douchebag to fuck you up.

To your surprise, you weren't the one he directed his attention to. He wasn't seriously going to take on four guys by himself was he?

You squinted at the figure, trying to get a better look but all you could make out was the bridge of his nose and the edges of his cheeks highlighted by the dull glow of a streetlight. He wasn’t particularly large in figure, probably smaller than you actually. His hair was pretty much a black mess, you could probably lose a needle in there. He was wearing some sort of jacket, leather maybe? And there seemed to be a sign on the back. To you it just looked like a 69 on its side and you had no clue what it meant.

Fuck it if you were just gonna lie here like some useless damsel in distress waiting for your prince to show up and save your ass. You were going to get up and save yourself. You pushed yourself half up with your elbows but it was then that your head throbbed where you had hit it, your vision fuzzed and went black.


End file.
